From time-to-time, suppliers of communication services may introduce or promote new or existing services that may be offered to subscribers of various carriers. Such services may include, for example, electronic mail (email), voice communications, instant text messaging, Internet browsing, multimedia downloading, accessing applets or games, and various other services that may become available with the introduction of a new communication device. Similarly, carriers may want to promote, over time, various other services (e.g. enhance voice plan, new data plan) to their subscribers. Today, if a user wants to change her mobile device's plan and/or subscribe to additional services, she has to contact her carrier's customer care representative, and potentially have to go through multiple stopping points. Then, once validated by a customer care representative, the provisioning of the selected service(s) may be effected.